


Hold Me Like I'll Disappear

by LinnyBear



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And because it's me, Bathtub Sex, F/F, Fingering, Mild Spoilers, Thank God We're Alive Sex, Wall Sex, and it's beautiful, but it turned out longer than i intended, it's a fluff sandwich with smut bread, listen i needed this scene, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyBear/pseuds/LinnyBear
Summary: Kima and Allura take some time after their fight with Raishan to clean up, to heal, and to properly celebrate not being burned alive, poisoned, or drowned in the ocean. For once, they have all the time they need.





	

They don’t quite make it to the bath at first. 

They decide to stop at their room, so Kima can deposit her armor and greatsword and Allura can strip of her heavy jewelry and still damp cloak. They aren’t terribly grimy - fortunately, the sea water washed the blood and dirt from their skin - but Kima can feel her hair crusted with saltwater still, so a bath will be welcome. A moment alone with Allura even more so.

But they don’t quite make it, right at first.

There’s barely a moment for Kima to drop her boots in the pile of her too-heavy armor before Allura crosses the room to kiss her, deep and bruising and too much teeth at first, and her tongue presses past Kima’s lips while she finds herself grasping for purchase at the arcanist’s robes, at her hair, anything to pull her closer.

Allura lifts her, and Kima has the routine down well enough to instinctively wrap her legs around her girlfriend's hips, while Allura pins her back against the wall. (Later, she’ll wonder how Allura can lift her, exhausted as she is, but in the moment, Kima doesn’t have the mind to question.)

Allura’s hands are cool on the skin of her torso. Deft fingers ghost over long-healed and fresh scars alike, and shivers run up and down Kima’s spine at the cold touch on heated skin. Allura finds the hem of Kima’s breastband under her shirt easily, teasing at a nipple through the fabric and grinning against the Halfling’s lips at the short gasp Kima lets out. She doesn’t tease long, to Kima’s disappointment and relief, and Kima releases a strangled hiss when Allura’s hands slide over her now bare breast, and a smooth thumb traces firmly over sensitive skin. 

Allura’s lips trail down then, finding the hollow of Kima’s throat while her fingers continue lavishing attention at her breasts. She has Kima pinned to the wall only with the weight of her body and the support of her hips now, as both hands push her shirt and breastband just above her bust, just enough to expose both breasts to Allura’s attentions. 

She’s too firm, too fierce - gods she’s so  _ hot  _ when she’s like this - fingernails digging into the sides of Kima’s breasts, teeth scraping at the sensitive skin of her neck. A throbbing, uncomfortable ache begins to build between Kima’s thighs, but she doesn’t dare urge Allura’s attentions elsewhere just yet. 

Neither of them speak. The silence of the room is filled only with the soft moans Allura is pulling from her, the occasional sound of lips meeting, tongues exploring, teeth tugging at lips and skin. 

Finally, one of Allura’s hands skims back down her stomach, and Kima shivers again as long fingers just slip past her waistband. She holds tighter to Allura’s shoulders, gripping at the fabric of her robes, shifting her weight so her hips rock forward just as Allura brushes her fingers along the opening of her already slick cunt. 

Allura  _ laughs  _ at the sounds Kima makes then, and Kima can’t even find the mind to complain about that because long, slender fingers are working their way through coarse curls between slick folds, teasing just around her clit for far too long despite just how rushed and desperate their fucking has been, and damn Allura for it but also  _ Bahamut fuck shit right there-  _

Which, from Allura’s low chuckle, Kima had said out loud. She can’t care, not with the attentions Allura’s hands are paying her - she’s stroking out long, winding circles around her clit now, teasing at first but then firmer, and she shifts to grip Kima’s ass with one hand while the other focuses entirely on her sex, fingers dipping beneath folds while her thumb and palm worked diligently at her clit. Kima rocks her hips in time with Allura’s hands as well as she can, tension building in her stomach as her legs tremble around Allura’s waist. She mutters incoherently, curses and prayers peppered with the occasional “Allie,  _ fuck, _ ” while she winds her fingers through blonde hair tightly, scrapes short nails along her lover’s scalp.

She comes with a muffled cry into Allura’s shoulder.

A moment passes, and Allura withdraws her hand and lowers them both to the floor. Kima leans back, shirt still pushed above her breasts, legs still trembling, a tired, satisfied grin marking her features as she looks up at this wonderful, ridiculous woman -  who is apparently determined to delay their bath further and make Kima want to fuck her right there on the floor, because she sits up and licks the wetness from her fingers _ ,  _ long and slow and  _ shit. Fuck.  _

Kima just swallows. But Allura grins. 

“I think maybe it’s time we got cleaned up.” She presses a quick, starkly chaste kiss to Kima’s lips before standing and offering a hand up, and Kima is still too winded to argue.

The bath is exactly as relaxing as they hoped. They’re sore from the fight, sore from keeping themselves above water, sore from stress and exhaustion alone. Allura, perhaps, is worse off than Kima - she hasn’t seen battle in so long, she admits she’s forgotten how it wears on her muscles, leaves her nerves frayed and exposed. 

(Kima finds out only later, much later, that Allura was unconscious  _ twice  _ while out of Kima’s sight.  _ Twice. _ )

At first, they’re just focused on cleaning up. Salt water still crusts their hair, their skin. They drain the bath at least once, just to rinse the soap and what dirt still clung to them from the tub.

Then, they relax. It hits Kima that they  _ can _ relax, without guilt or worry, and she revels in it. The tub is big enough she can sit across Allura’s lap easily, head tucked under her chin, pressing occasional, lazy kisses to her collarbone while Allura traces wandering circles over Kima’s bare skin. 

Kima very nearly falls asleep like this. But then Allura shifts to sit up further and  _ winces,  _ and it hits Kima that the damn stubborn woman probably hadn’t made sure she was fully healed yet. 

The paladin doesn’t hesitate much then, grateful she’s recovered enough that her healing magic is at least mostly returned. A bit of divine energy curls around her fingers as she traces over Allura’s skin, slow, meandering patterns that seal together partially scabbed cuts and fade away dark bruises. Allura doesn’t argue - which says more for her state than Kima would like - only leans her head back against the edge of the tub and hums gratefully, likely soothed by the healing and the careful affection. 

Kima takes this moment to admire her. The way her face is soft, for once free of the worry lines that have marked her these longs months. Admire how her hair, wet but still somehow almost shimmering with the soft light from one of the high windows spills over her bare shoulders and chest, fans out around her on the surface of the water. She admires her skin, smooth and soft, marked by scars of battles long past and far too recent that only add to the impossible, almost ethereal beauty of this woman who Kima is somehow blessed enough to have in her life once more. 

Oh, Kima loves her so much it  _ aches.  _

Her hands wander up to Allura’s shoulders, to her neck, finally settling along the side of her jaw. She opens her eyes then, smiling down at Kima with a warmth that’s almost too much, before leaning down enough to press a kiss to her lips.

The kiss is slow, and wonderfully so. Kima savors it, relishes in the taste that’s just so distinctly  _ Allie.  _ She presses her tongue past her lover’s lips softly, urging the kiss deeper as she shifts in Allura’s lap so that she can straddle her hips, and soft hands press into the small of her back to urge her closer. Kima’s hands wind through wet blonde hair, tilt her head up as a slow heat starts to build in the kiss, although all the urgency from the quick fuck in their room is gone.

Instead, Kima takes her time. Allows her lips to move from exploring Allies mouth to her jaw, and her neck, sucking at the hollow of her throat just a little, just enough to make Allura squirm under her. Her fingers glide over shoulders, teasing at Allura’s breasts without quite hitting their mark, settling on the sides of her waist while Kima’s lips travel further south. 

The gasp Allie makes when Kima slides her tongue over a nipple echos through the room. As does the low chuckle that follows. 

She turns her attention entirely to Allura’s breasts then, delighting in the way her chest is rising and falling beneath her ministrations, the soft little gasps and occasional moans she was drawing from this usually entirely too contained woman. She was always glad, knowing Allie would let go like this for her. Just for her. 

Kima draws back from Allura too suddenly, and can’t help the amusement at the little, entirely undignified whine she gets as a result. But she smoothes a hand over one of those beautiful, impossibly long legs and lifts it over the side of the tub, and traces a hand back down her thigh, and the sudden look of want and excitement in Allura’s eye is enough to send shivers up and down her spine.

She leans forward to kiss her again, far too soft, and sweet in contrast to her fingers sliding up the whole of Allura’s cunt. “Kim -  _ oh.”  _ Her name falls from Allura’s lips like a gasp, or a prayer, urging her to press deeper into her, still slick enough under the water that Kima can keep her motions slow, and she works her fingers everywhere  _ but  _ Allura’s clit, which earns her a few very exasperated whines.

“We’re in no rush, Allie,” Kima reminds her, brushing her mark only briefly, teasingly.

“Yes, but do you have to be so -  _ mmf -”  _ Kima pulls a nipple into her mouth again, and Allura arches her back underneath her. “You’re… You’re impossible.” 

Finally, Kima caves, two fingers brushing up to Allura’s clit to wind in slow, firm circles. Kima’s reward is the most beautiful, delightful moan she has ever heard escape the woman’s lips, and long fingers tightening with surprising strength in her hair. 

Kima doesn’t tease much more -  _ much  _ \- and before long Allura’s breaths are quicker, her thighs trembling, her words a mix of pleas and Kima’s name, the most beautiful she could imagine hearing it spoken. Allura comes around the halfling’s fingers with a low cry, back arched, knuckles white where she’s gripping the side of the tub. 

Kima admires her work as Allura finally slumps back, and she helps ease the woman’s leg back into the bathwater. She looks satisfied - more than that,  _ content,  _ and relaxed and Kima is all at once pleased with herself for so thoroughly fucking her beautiful girlfriend, and amazingly, indescribably happy to see this wonderful woman happy. Truly, finally, happy.

“Pleased with yourself?” Allura’s words are breathless, but teasing, as she catches the soft smirk on Kima’s face.

“Absolutely.” She settles back into Allie’s lap, tucking her head once again under the taller woman’s chin. 

“You should be. This was… Definitely what we needed.” 

“We should do this more often.” Kima agrees, with a kiss to Allura’s collarbone. 

“Hm. Maybe next time I could get a little… Creative. With a water breathing spell.”

Kima blushes. “That uh, could be interesting.” Allura laughs, and kisses the top of her head. 

They fall into silence after than, the room echoing only with both of their breathing, and the occasional soft ting of the water as Allura plays gently with Kima’s hair. It’s maybe a good twenty minutes before the silence is broken with a whisper in Kima’s ear.

“I love you.” Soft, despite the fact that they’re alone here. Allura clearly wants the words to be Kima’s, hers only, and she gladly cherishes them.

“I love you too, Allie,” she murmurs, with a kiss to Allura’s neck. Again, just for them. Just for her.

They leave the bath only when the water is finally too cold, and Allura is too close to sleep to warm it again.

**Author's Note:**

> This checks off quite a list of "things I need but haven't seen written yet so I guess I'm doing it myself"
> 
> -allura fucking kima up against a wall  
>  -kima and allura engaging in some celebratory "thank god we're alive" sex  
>  -basically the world needs more kimallura sex  
>  -let my wives fuck  
>  -also affectionate magic/divine healing  
>  -that turns into sex  
>  -i have a Thing for that  
>  -also kima being the blushy one when allura gets all suggestive  
>  -i might have to write some water breathing spell fun now. hm.
> 
> basically thank you for reading my entirely self-indulgent smut and have a wonderful day <3


End file.
